dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The End of Snake Way (edited)
"The End of Snake Way" is the twelfth episode of the edited Vegeta Saga and the twelfth episode of the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on January 3, 1997. Summary Gohan and Piccolo continue to fight each other; Gohan is obviously outmatched, but in not intent on giving up. Goku continues to run on Snake Way. That night, Gohan has a dream about when Raditz attacked his father and becomes totally enraged. He hears a voice saying "Wake up, Kakarot", and responds to it as if he were Goku. Piccolo hears his screaming and flies to him. Gohan attacks Piccolo and seems to be doing much better than he did before by actually giving Piccolo a good fight. Piccolo continues to fight Gohan, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Piccolo fights, the other watches on. Piccolo, seeing that Gohan's tail has grown back, deduces that it only takes six months to grow back. Piccolo turns around and sees the moon, which has mysteriously come back. Piccolo looks around and sees that it is coming from Goku's original Space Pod. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Bulma, and Oolong have a celebratory party after finding all the Dragon Balls. They look on at the moon, since they, too, realize it's back. Gohan gets a sucker punch in on Piccolo causing the two beings to fuse together again. Piccolo traps Gohan in an electricity web, but it causes Gohan to look directly at the full moon, transforming him into a Great Ape. Piccolo evades Gohan's maneuvers and eventually has to destroy the old space capsule itself. Gohan transforms back to normal and Piccolo removes his tail again. Meanwhile, Goku reaches the tail end of Snake Way. When he gets there, he finds that there is nothing there. He looks up and sees a small planet high above Snake Way. He flies up to it and sees a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighs him down and he crashes straight into the planet. He sees a fruit baring tree, and tries to climb it, but falls off. He sees a monkey behind him and assumes that it is King Kai. He asks "King Kai" to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it falls to fast it goes right through the ground. The monkey comes down and starts parading around, so Goku does the same, thinking it is training. Suddenly, the real King Kai appears and introduces himself with one of his signature corny jokes. Trivia *Planet Vegeta's gravity is actually close to that of King Kai's planet; hence why when Raditz (earlier in the series), Vegeta and Nappa say that they feel so light on the planet Earth. If Goku was to grow up on Planet Vegeta, hypothetically he could be just as strong if not stronger than Vegeta at this point in the series. *This is one of the very few times where an edited version of a dubbed episode has the same title as its eventual uncut counterpart. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "The End of Snake Way (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z